Goodnight My Angel
by darbear
Summary: Snippets of the lives of both Hermione and Rose Weasley. Based on the song "Goodnight My Angel" by the Celtic Woman. This story is kind of sad, so you may need tissues! AU:No Hugo


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter :(

A/N: I've had this sitting on my computer half written for awhile, and I finally put my butt in gear and finished it tonight! I hope you all enjoy it. The song is Goodnight My Angel by the Celtic Women. Please Review! And also sorry if it's a little sad. I seem to always write sad things lol.

* * *

Hermione Weasley nee Granger was in love. Just yesterday she had found out she was pregnant, and she was planning on telling Ron during dessert that night. It wasn't the first time they had been pregnant, but Hermione had a feeling that this baby was a fighter, and would make it out of her womb alive. She had been pregnant three times before, but due to the injuries she received from both Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange, the healers said it was very doubtful she would ever be able to carry a child to full term. But this time was going to be different.

* * *

Six months after she told Ron, Hermione was very uncomfortable. Because of the dangers of her pregnancy, she had been on bedrest for the last three months. Ginny had come over earlier and she brought Hermione some of the spicy Indian curry she had been craving. Apparently the little one inside enjoyed it very much, as she was currently dancing on her mother's bladder. It was too much for the 8 months pregnant witch to bear. She slowly slid out of bed, intent on walking the seven steps to her in suite bathroom without help. Hermione made it to the bathroom door, but once she was inside, collapsed. She yelled for Ginny, who came running and after seeing her sister in law and best friend on the floor flooed St Mungo's as fast as possible. She levitated Hermione to the fireplace and sent her through to Mungo's, where a team of the finest Healers were waiting ready to take care of the brains of the Golden Trio and the life inside her. Hermione was unconscious for much of her daughter's birth, the Healer's had had to resort to a Muggle C-Section in order to safely get the baby out. It was a girl, with a shock of bright Weasley hair and beautiful blue eyes. When Hermione came to, she immediately asked to see her daughter, and was quickly led to a small private nursery along with her husband. Upon seeing her beautiful and very small daughter, Hermione began to cry. "Rose," she said, "my beautiful angel." Ron was quick to agree and helped his wife over to the little girl. As Hermione touched her daughter for the first time, she began to sing, "**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day I think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised I would never leave you then you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are I never will be far away…" **When she had finished her song, her daughter was asleep and she had a private moment with her husband. "We did it Mione. She might've come a little early, but we did it. We have a baby!" Ron whispered in her ear. She leaned into him and hugged him close, "How is it possible that I love her so much already?" she asked him. The two sighed contentedly and watched their miracle sleep.

* * *

Eleven years later, Rose Weasley had grown into a beautiful and intelligent young lady. She had a head full of soft curly red hair, and the blue eyes that looked like the seas of the Caribbean. Tomorrow is her first day at Hogwarts. Her entire life she had been a fighter. Because of her premature birth, one healer told Ron and Hermione that she may never walk or talk. Rosie proved that man wrong on both counts by her first birthday. Her first word was "Dada", something which Ron holds over his wife's head every chance he gets. She teases him by saying that their next child will definitely say "Mama" first. Ever since the day Rose learned to talk, she was a non-stop question machine. "Mama, why is that cat orange" "Mama, why is the sky blue?" "Mama, do dogs and cats know they're naked?" At first Hermione would answer these questions with great scientific explanations about genetics and evolution, then she realized that Rosie didn't quite understand that, and a simple answer is the best. From day one, Rose had been basically attached at her hip, and they were a very close pair. Rosie's biggest fear was that one day her mom might leave her, and the night before she left for Hogwarts was terrifying for her. At eleven o' clock at night, her mom went into her room to check on her before she herself went to bed. However, instead of a slumbering little girl, Hermione found a very scared Rosie. Hermione asked her daughter, "What's wrong?" Rose just sniffled in reply. Hermione held her for a while until Rose started asking questions about Hogwarts. It was after midnight when Hermione finally told her that she needed to go to sleep. She started to leave, but stopped when her daughter asked her to stay for a little while longer. Hermione agreed and sat down next to her little girl. She started rubbing her back and softly sang, "**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. Then you should always know. wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away.**

* * *

Rose Weasley graduated from Hogwarts as Head Girl. She had the highest NEWT and OWL scores since her own mom, and she was as happy as she possibly could be. She got a job as an apprentice in the Department of Mysteries and her life was coming along fabulously. She was engaged to her best friend, Derek Jordan, and they were going to be married in just a few short weeks. Her mother had helped her every step of the way, and the two were still as close as could be. The night before Rose was to be married, she couldn't sleep. It was around 2 in the morning, and Rose was getting fed up with her insomnia, so she made her way downstairs to grab a cup of tea. As she walked into the kitchen, she jumped at the sight of her mother sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea and looking at an old photo album. "Hey mum. Whatcha' doin?" Rose asked. Hermione looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes and replied, "Just looking through some old pictures. Would you care to join me?" Rose walked over to her mother and after thumbing through a few pages, persuaded her mother to move to the couch. After about a half hour of reminiscing, her mum asked her why she wasn't asleep yet. When Rose voiced her nervousness, her mother gathered her in her arms and softly began to sing, lulling her daughter to sleep. For once, all was quiet in the Granger/Weasley household.

* * *

For Rose Weasley, the first few years of married life were quite blissful. She had found her true soul mate, had a great job, and a wonderful family. She was planning on telling her mother she was pregnant at their next Tuesday lunch. After Rose had finished her apprenticeship, her mum had began taking her out to lunch every Tuesday. It was a good time to just relax and talk about the week with her mother. Rose cherished these times. Unfortunately, Rose didn't ever get to have another Tuesday lunch with her mother. On the Monday before she planned on telling her, Hermione was injured at a rally for the passing of a bill Mermish Rights. She had been shot in the stomach by an extremely volatile curse, and the Healers said she didn't have much time. As soon as Rose got the news, she went immediately to 's. When she reached her mother's bedside she immediately began to sob. Hermione reached for her hand and told her, "I love you Rosie. Be strong for my grandbaby." Rose was astonished that her mother already knew and when she asked how she knew the only response she got was that "A mother always knows." Instead of pondering that, Rose focused on her mum. She was pale and her breathing was very shallow. It terrified her to see her mother like that. While she held her hand, Hermione began to speak, "Rosie, my time is coming. Please remember that I love you so much. You are my miracle baby." Then she began to softly sing," **Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say, remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay, and like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me**." Hermione held tight to her daughter's hand before slowly fading after singing the last part of their special song. Rose couldn't believe that her mother was gone. She cried and cried, until she had no tears left to cry. Her life would never be the same.

* * *

Hermione Molly Jordan was born on September 19, 2034. Born only a day after her namesake, Rose was certain her mother lived on in her child. Mione, as Rose called her daughter was a voracious reader, and a very agreeable child. She was also very intelligent, and showed her first incident of accidental magic at only 10 months old, (turning Derek's hair blue after he took her book away). While Rose did not parent in the exact same style her mother did, she did share the same special song with her daughter. When Mione was a baby, she was very fussy, and the only thing that would calm her was rocking in a rocking chair while her mother sang to her. Some nights, Rose swore her mother was right next to her, hugging both her and her granddaughter close. On the nights when Mione was sleeping after their special song, she often talked to her mother. Although it had been a while since her mother had died, Rose still missed her, and assumed she would until the day they met again. Until then, she treasured the moments she had with her daughter and their song.

**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me. Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on, they never die. That's how you and I will be.**


End file.
